The invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Caladium×hortulanum plant named ‘75-14’. ‘75-14’ originated from a controlled pollination made in 2001 between ‘Gingerland’ (unpatented) and ‘Florida Moonlight’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,565). ‘Gingerland’ was selected as the seed parent because of its sun tolerance and bright leaf spots. ‘Florida Moonlight’ was used as the pollen parent for its high tuber yield, multiple branching habit, pure white leaf color, and heart shaped leaf. ‘Florida Moonlight’ was a progeny from the cross ‘Aaron’ (unpatented)×‘Candidum Junior’ (unpatented). The ancestry of ‘Gingerland’, ‘Aaron’, and ‘Candidum Junior’ are unknown, although ‘Candidum Junior’ was suspected to be a field mutation of ‘Candidum’ (unpatented). It was initially selected in 2002 as GCREC-1075-14. Asexual propagation of tubers and evaluation in field and pot studies since 2002 in Wimauma, Fla. have shown that the unique features of ‘75-14’ are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar have not been applied for. ‘75-14’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing of this application.